The present disclosure herein relates to memory devices and methods of forming the same and more specifically to resistance memory devices.
Resistance memory devices apply resistance elements having different resistance values in its memory cells. Known resistance memory devices include, but are not limited to, phase change memory devices (PRAM) having resistance variance according to phase changes, magneto-resistive memory devices (MRAM), and resistance memory devices (RRAM) having a transition metal oxide material.
A resistance memory device using a transition metal oxide material that utilizes the resistance variation of the transition metal oxide layer depending on applied voltage may be implemented as a non-volatile device.